Sorting Drabbles
by Luiz4200
Summary: Interesting things I believe might have happened during certain sortings. Spoiler warning for HP7
1. Albus Dumbledore

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any character from any of the books.**

**Synopsis: Which interesting reactions came from the sortings? What does the Sorting Hat think? I hope I can show many possibilities.**

**Sorting Drabbles**

**Chapter 1: Albus Dumbledore**

"Dumbledore, Albus." Professor Dippet announces, causing several reactions from the students.

"Dumbledore?" A student asks. "As in that muggle hater Percival Dumbledore? Could Albus be his son?"

"I think so." Another student answers while pointing at the Slytherin table. "Look. The Slytherins act like Albus Dumbledore was already sorted into their house."

"With a muggle hater like Percival Dumbledore as his father, Slytherin is the obvious place for him." Another one comments.

"Why so many people see Slytherin as a house for bad people?" Horace Slughorn asks himself. "Slytherin is a house that values ambition and cunningness. Not the evil these characteristics are commonly associated with."

Albus Dumbledore then takes a seat and lets the Sorting Hat be placed on his head.

"Hmmmmmm." The Sorting Hat comments. "A desire to get over your father's reputation. And, quite interesting. Your father did what he did as a retaliation for what those muggles did to your sister. Have you ever thought it'd be better for everyone, including your sister, if your family told the truth about her? She could get medical treatment."

"Mom and Dad put so much effort on the pretend I'm afraid of telling her that." Albus replies quietly to the Sorting Hat. "Please don't tell anyone."

"Don't worry." The Sorting Hat replies. "Your secrets are safe with me. As for your house, I say... GRYFFINDOR!!!"

All other students are shocked. Specially the Slytherins and Albus' fellow Gryffindors.

"He should have been sorted at our house." A Slytherin comments.

"He might have been sorted at _our_ house but no way we're gonna talk to him." A Gryffindor comments and several others agree. Albus seems to be ready for the challenge.

**Did you like it? Please review.**


	2. Percy Weasley

**Chapter 2: Percy Weasley**

"Weasley, Percy." Professor McGonagall announces. The Gryffindor students are the most excited ones. Specially William and Charles Weasley, Percy's older brothers.

"Charlie, do you think he'll be sorted into Gryffindor?" William asks.

"I hope so, Bill." Charles answers. "Mum and Dad want so much that we can keep an eye on him."

Percy tries on the Sorting Hat. "Hmmmmmmmm. Ambitious. Greedy. The desire of staying away from your father's stigma in order to afford a fancy life. Disappointed he thinks small. Slytherin would be perfect for you." The Sorting Hat comments.

Percy makes a scared face and mentally yells _'no'_ to the Sorting Hat.

"Are you sure?" The Sorting Hat asks. "You have so many Slytherin traits."

"Slytherin is evil." Percy replies. "I don't want it."

The Sorting Hat decides to think about it. "In that case, I say... GRYFFINDOR!!!"

After being sorted in the Gryffindor house, Percy feels a lot of relief and joins his housemates. _"If I had a knut for every student who reacts like that whenever I consider sorting them into Slytherin."_ The Sorting Hat thinks.

**A question to all those who read Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix and/or watched its movie counterpart: am I the only one believing the Sorting Hat might have considered putting Percy Weasley in Slytherin?**


	3. Sirius Black

**Chapter 3: Sirius Black**

"Black, Sirius." Professor McGonagall announces. Because of his family's tradition of being sorted into Slytherin, almost no one expects otherwise. And, thanks to the comments around the seats, the Muggle-Borns are also aware of the Black Family's tradition.

"Lily, Sirius Black might have said otherwise but I'm sure he's going to Slytherin." Severus Snape comments. "Which is also where we should go. Forget about Gryffindor."

"Snivellous, don't you remember?" James asks. "Slytherin isn't too welcoming of Muggle-Borns. She'd never be accepted there. Neither will Sirius."

"Did you hear that, Peter?" Remus Lupin, who overheard the conversation, asks. "James Potter believes Sirius Black might be sorted into Gryffindor."

"I know." Peter Pettigrew replies. "It'll be a shock to him when he's sorted into Slytherin."

"Perfect." Professor Horace Slughorn thinks to himself. "Soon I'll have a member of the Most Noble and Ancient House of Black joining the Slug Club."

Eagerly, the Slytherins watch as Sirius Black sits next to the professors and Minerva McGonagall places the Sorting Hat on his head.

"You're not like the other Blacks, are you?" The Sorting Hat asks. Sirius nods in agreement. "You don't share their notions of blood purity and would rather befriend muggles and Muggle-Borns. And you're not afraid to let your family know it despite knowing how they feel. And that courage makes you perfect for GRYFFINDOR!!!"

Almost everyone gets a shock from this. Sirius Black, heir to the House of Black, sorted into Gryffindor House? What was the Sorting Hat thinking?

As Sirius approaches his now fellow Gryffindors, he realizes he's not going to get a warm welcome.

"You might have been sorted into Gryffindor but that doesn't mean we have to talk to you." A Gryffindor harshly tells him.

"Poor Sirius." Albus Dumbledore thinks to himself. "I know what's like."

"Professor Dumbledore, there must have been a mistake." Professor Slughorn pleads.

"Professor Slughorn, the Sorting Hat said Gryffindor and Gryffindor it is." The Headmaster replies.

"Will the other Blacks disown him for that?" Professor Slughorn thinks to himself. "In that case, it won't be an advantage have him join the Slug Club."

**Please Review. Just in case you're wondering, I worked with the hypotsis Remus and Peter met each other in the train and that they have yet to be introduced to Sirius and James.**


	4. Lily Evans

**Chapter 4: Lily Evans**

"Evans, Lily." Professor McGonagall announces. Because Lily is a Muggle-Born, the only thing the other students are sure is that she won't be sorted into Slytherin. Severus Snape, however, does seem to believe, or at least wish, she'll be sorted into Slytherin.

"Snivellous, you know Slytherin doesn't welcome Muggle-Borns." James reminds Snape. "She'll be sorted into Gryffindor."

"She wouldn't be the first Muggle-Born to be sorted into Slytherin." Snape replies. "And it wouldn't be weirder than a member of the Most Noble and Ancient House of Black being sorted into Gryffindor."

Unbeknownst to the future Death Eater and the future Dog Animagus, some students were silently agreeing with Snape's statement. Menawhile, Lily's taking a seat next to the teachers and the Sorting Hat is placed on her head.

"Hmmmmmmm." The Sorting Hat says. "Brave enough to tell what you think. Not the type to stay quiet when you see some injustice happening. Such courage makes you perfect for GRYFFINDOR!!!"

The Gryffindor house quickly welcomes her. Severus Snape is disappointed. Lucius Malfoy is relieved. "Thank Merlin the Mudblood wasn't sorted into Slytherin like that Severus boy wanted." Lucius thinks to himself. "Well, Severus isn't a Pureblood but at least he's a Half-Blood and that's enough for Slytherin. He should avoid associating with Mudbloods. Well, nothing that seven years at Slytherin won't change."

**Please Review.**


	5. Remus Lupin

**Chapter 5: Remus Lupin**

"Lupin, Remus." Professor McGonagall announces. Remus Lupin is afraid. Afraid the Sorting Hat will denounce him as a werewolf. Of course, it doesn't help that, this year, the Sorting Hat sung a werewolf-themed song.

"I hope we're sorted to the same House." Peter Pettigrew silently pleads.

Remus takes a seat and puts on the Sorting Hat.

"Hmmmmm." The Sorting Hat comments. "Where to put a werewolf? Yeah, I know. I read minds, remember? But don't worry, your secret is safe with me. Every student's secrets are safe with me. Now about your sorting, I can't put you into Ravenclaw as the students sorted there are the ones most likely to figure out your secret. Hufflepuff isn't an option either since they value hard work and some would accuse you of trying to run away from work. Then which House would you fit?" The Sorting Hat then reads his mind about it. "GRYFFINDOR!"

Looking for an empty seat at the Gryffindor table, Remus Lupin seats next to Sirius Black. "Welcome to Gryffindor, Remus." Sirius says as he offers a handshake to his future fellow marauder.

"Thank you, Sirius." Remus replies as he accepts the handshake. Another Gryffindor approaches Remus. "You know, he's not really a Gryffindor. He might have been sorted into our house but he's a Slytherin by birth."

Feeling like that's exactly how he'll be treated if the other students find out he's a werewolf, Remus decides to befriend Sirius anyway.

**Please Review.**


	6. Peter Pettigrew

**Chapter 6: Peter Pettigrew**

"Pettigrew, Peter." Professor McGonagall announces. As he runs towards the seat where every student tries the Sorting Hat, he can't help but keep his fingers crossed while chanting to himself. "Gryffindor, Gryffindor, Gryffindor."

He then takes the seat and puts on the hat. "Afraid of having no friends. Able to betray anyone just to stay on the good side of the strongest one. Too coward for your own good. Obviously not Gryffindor material."

"No!" Peter replies, surprising everyone. Since the Sorting Hat has yet to say which House he should be sorted in, the Professors are still letting him with the hat.

"Please." Peter mentally pleads. "My only friend here is a Gryffindor. My parents are Gryffindor. I can't afford to lose any of them."

"But you're so more fit for Slytherin." The Sorting Hat replies.

"No. No. No." Peter mentally whines. "I want Gryffindor."

"I may regret this but I'll say GRYFFINDOR!!!" The Sorting Hat announces. Peter is so excited he quickly runs towards the Gryffindor table, not remembering he's still wearing the Sorting Hat. He then goes back and returns the hat. The students are now laughing at him. Peter joins Remus at Gryffindor table.

"Congratulations, Peter." Remus comments and then points at Sirius. "Peter, this is Sirius Black. Sirius Black, this is Peter Pettigrew."

"Nice to meet you." The two newly sorted Gryffindors reply, unaware that, in the future, one of them will betray the other.

**Did you like it? Please Review.**


	7. James Potter

**Chapter 7: James Potter**

"Potter, James." Professor McGonagall announces. James Potter then approaches the teachers' table.

"Did she say Potter, like in the traditional Gryffindor family?" Peter Pettigrew asks.

"Exactly." Sirius Black answers. "We talked about it in the train. He's joining us."

"Is he a nice guy?" Remus asks.

"Yes." Sirius answers. "And if any of you want to join the Gryffindor Quidditch team, you'll get a chance to know him better since he also plans to join."

"If you ask me, he seems to be arrogant." Lily replies.

"Give him a chance, Lily." Sirius pleads.

James puts on the hat. "GRYFFINDOR!" The Sorting Hat announces.

"Gryffindor, what a surprise." Snape sarcastically comments.

**Please Review.**


	8. Severus Snape

**Chapter 8: Severus Snape**

"Snape, Severus." Professor McGonagall announces.

"Lily, you know him." Remus comments. "Do you think he'll become a Gryffindor like us?"

"Snivellous?" James asks, scoffing at the idea. "He made it quite clear he prefers Slytherin."

"He wasn't talking to you, Potter." Lily replies. "And, Remus, perhaps he'll become a Gryffindor to stay close to me."

"Nah." Sirius Black replies. "He's too much of a Dark Arts fan for any House other than Slytherin."

"And, besides, once Lily sees me in action, she'll forget Snivellous." James comments. "I'll be Gryffindor's Quidditch team's best player."

"And the one with the biggest ego ever." Lily replies.

Severus Snapes takes a seat next to the Professors and puts one the Sorting Hat. "A strong desire to develop Dark Magic, which makes you perfect for Slytherin. But I also see bravery fit for Gryffindor, which is also where your friend Lily was sorted into." The Sorting Hat comments. "Placing you at Gryffindor will damage your chances of learning the Dark Arts, while placing you at Slytherin would eventually put a strain on your friendship with Muggle-born Lily Evans. Where to put you?"

"Lily and I are too mature for this petty House rivalry." Snape replies.

"Fine, but don't tell I didn't warn you." The Sorting Hat comments. "SLYTHERIN!"

Slytherin Prefect Lucius Malfoy gladly welcomes Severus Snape. Meanwhile, Sirius is trying to comfort Lily. "Don't worry, Lily. You'll soon make new friends and forget Snivellous."

"Severus and I are still friends." Lily replies. "Being at different houses won't change it."

"Slytherins are known for hating Muggles and Muggle-borns." James replies. "Soon he'll reject you for being one of them."

"Potter, you and Black are the Purebloods here, not him." Lily retorts.

"True, but we don't see it as a reason to claim superiority over other wizards and witches." James replies. "I don't know about Sirius but mine are Quidditch skills."

Angry, Lily decides not to reply.

"Too bad I didn't sort him to Gryffindor." The Sorting Hat thinks to himself. "He's one of the bravest students whose head I've ever been put on."

**Did you like it? I'm glad to pick one who wasn't sorted at Gryffindor. It was time for a change.**


	9. Zacharias Smith

**Disclaimer: I might be using aspects ColdHeartedVampire used on her version of Zacharias Smith's sorting in 'Read My Mind'. Before anyone files a complaint, she allowed me.**

**Chapter 9: Zacharias Smith**

"Smith, Zacharias." Professor McGonagall announces.

Zacharias arrogantly approaches the teacher's table to put on the Sorting Hat. _"Where to put you?"_ The hat asks.

"_Hufflepuff, of course."_ Smith answers as if the hat had just made a stupid question.

"_You might be a descendant of Helga Hufflepuff but that doesn't ensure you'll be sorted at her House."_ The Sorting Hat explains._ "You want power and glory but aren't willing to risk yourself for either. Too Slytherin of you."_

"_I can't be a slimy Slytherin!"_ Smith exclaims, outraged._ "They're Evil!"_

"_Not necessarily."_ The Hat replies. _"Slytherin House already had their share of good wizards and witches."_

"_It was Salazar Slytherin who secretly created the rumor that Hufflepuff was for people who were not good enough for the other houses."_ Smith angrily replies.

"_I remember that."_ The Sorting Hat comments. _"He was envious of the early Hufflepuff's achievements, specially the Muggle-born ones and took advantage of her policy of welcoming anyone willing to join her House to spread the rumor."_

"_And that's why I must become a Hufflepuff."_ Smith explains. _"Any other option, especially Slytherin, would betray my family."_

"_Congratulations, Mr. Smith. You finally expressed a virtue that yells _HUFFLEPUFF!"

**Please review.**


End file.
